


A day in her tights...

by Adam_Irons



Series: RWBY Requests [19]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Fetish, Fetish Clothing, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Foot Sniffing, Foot licking, Non-Consensual Bondage, Tights, toe sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 13:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14402769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adam_Irons/pseuds/Adam_Irons
Summary: For weeks, Weiss's feet have been so close, yet so far for the silver eyed huntress with a foot fetish, but on a particularly hot day in Vale, Ruby can no longer resist the temptation.





	A day in her tights...

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by TheAce

It was the hottest day that there had been ever since team RWBY started attending Beacon a few months ago. Weiss sat back, on her desk chair, fanning herself with her hand, as she looked out the open window across the courtyard. Other students were having fun outside, some of them sunbathing, others just enjoying the weather. Meanwhile, Weiss was here, stuck in her dorm, having to complete a five thousand word essay for Professor Goodwich by tomorrow. 

Her teammates had all neglected to complete this, as did most of her other classmates. Weiss had been stunned, expecting such behaviour from Ruby, Yang, Jaune or Nora, but had been shocked when Blake, Ren and even Pyrrha had all chosen to enjoy the weather while it lasted as opposed to completing the essay. The heiress honestly wouldn’t have been surprised if she was the only one to complete the essay, but she had a reputation to maintain, compelled to complete all assignments put to her no matter how stressed she got.

Thankfully, she was almost finished, when the door to her dorm swung open, and her partner and team leader Ruby Rose entered.

“Hey Weiss!” Ruby told her.

“Hello Ruby.” Weiss sighed, fanning herself with her hand again. “I thought you’d be outside with everybody else.” She told her. Ruby shrugged.

“I was, but I felt bad about you being here all on your own, and thought you might be lonely. I figured you could use some company.” Ruby explained. Weiss couldn’t help but smile. 

“That’s very sweet of you Ruby.” She told her. “As long as you don’t disturb me, you can stay. I’m almost finished now, so you won’t be stuck here long.” Weiss told her friend, turning to properly look at her and seeing what she was wearing for the first time.

Rather than her standard attire, Ruby had opted to wear just a simply t-shirt and short skirt that went most of the way down her thighs to her knees. However, just like she usually did, Ruby wore her black tights that she wore with her combat gear. On such a hot day, it bothered Weiss just to see Ruby wearing them. There was no way that her legs weren’t boiling hot inside them.

“Ruby! How can you stand to wear those tights on a day like this!?” Weiss exclaimed. The girl just shrugged.

“They’re comfy.” Ruby told her, seemingly not bothered by how hot her legs must have been.

Weiss shook her head in disbelief, as she went back to her essay. She carried on struggling to finished the essay for another twenty minutes, with Ruby sitting in silence until she spoke next.

“Weiss, you can finished that later.” She told hr. Weiss was about o protest, before her partner explained. “It’s roasting in here, and you struggling to think about what to write could make you ill. Just change into something you can relax in and come outside with us. Get an ice cream and cool off. You can always finished it tonight or tomorrow morning. Too much time indoors isn’t good for you.” The silver eyed girl pointed out. 

Normally Weiss would have argued with Ruby for a while, but she was too hot and tired to do so right now. Either due to the heat, her boredom, or the fact that Ruby actually made a good point that this wasn’t particularly healthy, Weiss nodded.

“Yeah... I suppose you’re right.” She admitted. Ruby smiled, giggling gleefully.

“Alright! Now, you get changed, I’ll wait for you.” The redhead told her. 

Weiss nodded, drawing the curtains just enough so that she was still getting a bit of a breeze, but nobody outside would be able to see her changing through the window. Weiss was halfway through changing, having stripped down to her underwear but yet to choose an outfit, looking through her wardrobe for something to wear that would be sophisticated and look good, but what she wouldn’t roast to death in in the sun. Looking back at Ruby, the heiress saw her, ready to go, still wearing those tights.

“Please, Ruby, if we’re going out, take off those tights.” Weiss requested. “Your legs must be roasting in them.” 

“They’re not that hot!” Ruby protested. “See for yourself!” Ruby proceeded to take off her tights, before handing them over to her partner.

“Ruby!” Weiss exclaimed. “I’m not wearing them! They’ll be all sweaty! At least get me a fresh pair!” Ruby giggled mischievously, tossing her worn tights into the corner and retrieving two new pairs of tights, one for her and one for Weiss.

“Here you go. You’ll see how comfy they are.” Ruby assured her friend. Weiss too the tights and, wearing nothing other than her white bra and panties, began to slide them up her legs. She had to admit that the way the almost silky nylon clung to her legs was rather satisfying, outlining every angle and shape of her legs perfectly as she put them on.

“Ruby... I have to say, you were right.” Weiss admitted, once the tights were on. She and Ruby were of a roughly similar stature, and they fit her rather well. What’s more, unlike she had anticipated, her legs weren’t too hot at all in these, the thin nylon allowing her to still feel the breeze.

However, Ruby didn’t respond. She simply looked down at the heiress’s legs, clad now in her own dark tights. The younger girl simply couldn’t resist anymore.

Before Weiss knew what was going on, Ruby had tackled her to her bed, easily pinning her down and – using a third pair of tights – tied Weiss’s wrists together above her head.

“RUBY! What on Remnant are you doing!?” Weiss cried out, as her bound wrists were tied to the headboard of her bed.

“I’m sorry... I couldn’t stop myself anymore....” Ruby grumbled, as she got off of Weiss, moving down to sit at the foot of her bed. The white haired girl struggled relentlessly against her bindings, but due in no small part to her own tiredness, couldn’t break free from the tights that bound her.

“Ruby, whatever’s wrong, we can talk about it...” Weiss assured the younger girl. She was more scared than she had ever been in her life, possibly due to how easily Ruby had apprehended her, and how helpless she felt tied up in nothing but her underwear, not knowing what Ruby planned to do. She thought she could trust Ruby, but clearly that wasn’t the case. She didn’t know if she was going to be kidnapped, humiliated, or worse... 

“I’m sorry Weiss... I just love them so much...” Ruby told her, taking a seat at the foot of the heiress’s bed. The blue eyed girl frowned in confusion, especially at Ruby’s next action.

To Weiss’s surprise, Ruby took both of her feet, holding her by the ankles and lifted the heiress’s nylon covered feet to her face. Weiss simply watched on, still bound and confused, as her team leader took several deep sniffs of her feet, inhaling their scent. One would have expected that in this heat especially, that Weiss’s feet would have a rancid and sweaty smell when Ruby’s nose was buried in them. However, it wasn’t like that to Ruby. The younger huntress’s nostrils were filled only with the scent of lavender, her mind high on the smell of Weiss’s feet.

The heiress felt a little sick. She had been encouraged to wear Ruby’s tights, before the girl tied her up and began to smell her feet. Worst of all, she seemed to be getting off to smelling them, not exactly touching herself, but the way she rubbed her thighs together as she inhaled Weiss’s sweet aroma told her enough. The poor helpless heiress whimpered, not knowing what her partner planned to do to her. She didn’t think Ruby had it in her to hurt her, but then again, she hadn’t thought she’d ever tie her up and sniff her feet. 

As the foot-sniffing went on, Weiss deduced that this was clearly a sexual act to Ruby, giving her erotic pleasure form smelling her feet. She wondered just how far the girl would go, forcing Weiss against her will.

“Ruby... p-please stop this...” Weiss whimpered. The girl shook her head, and not only failed to stop, but Weiss then felt the girl’s tongue run up the sole of her left foot. The heiress let out a squeal, shuddering in disgust as Ruby began to lick her feet through the tights.

This went on for a few more minutes, with Ruby’s tongue alternating between Weiss’ right and left feet, until every inch of the heiress’s feet were slathered in the perverted girl’s saliva. Ruby had worked her tongue not only all over the sole of Weiss’s feet, but also the top, the heel, and even her toes, sticking her tongue in between them to taste between her dainty toes, even suckling on them a few times. Weiss couldn’t take the torment anymore.

“Please, let me go...” Weiss begged. Much to her surprise, Ruby actually let go of Weiss’s feet, letting them drop to the bed.

“Weiss... I’m sorry...” Ruby apologised, ashamed of herself. “I-I don’t know what came over me! I mean, obviously I’ve always loved your feet; they’re just so dainty and beautiful, and I’ve always wanted nothing more then to worship them, but I never meant to scare you though!” Ruby exclaimed, as she burst into tears.

“You... Ruby, what are you saying?” Weiss asked, trying not to cry herself. Ruby sniffed.

“T-That I like y-your f-f-feet...” The silver eyed huntress confessed, still crying.

“And, that’s all?” Weiss asked. “You have a foot fetish, nothing else? You weren’t going to... you know...” 

“What?” Ruby asked, not sure what Weiss was referring to. “For as long as I can remember, I’ve had this... obsession, I guess, with girl’s feet. I don’t know, there’s something about them that’s so... perfect. When I first saw your feet, I knew that I had to worship them. They’re simply the most wonderful pair of feet I’ve ever seen... or smelt... or tasted...” Ruby admitted. Weiss sighed, relieved that Ruby only wanted to play with her feet and nothing more sinister.

“And me wearing your tights was... what? An excuse to catch me off guard?” Weiss asked.

“Sort of.” Ruby told her. “Also, you do look incredible in them.” She told her, both girl’s blushing.

“Ruby, if you want... wait, untie me first!” Weiss demanded. Ruby untied Weiss, who rubbed her wrists, although they didn’t actually hurt. “Ruby, if you want, you can – what did you say? ‘Worship’ my feet?” Ruby nodded.

“R-Really? You’d let me?” Ruby asked. Weiss hesitated, but then nodded.

“Of course. I mean, you enjoy it, and to be honest, I didn’t mind it. I was just a little afraid of what else you might do.” Weiss explained.

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you at all!” Ruby cried, hugging Weiss tightly.

“It’s alright now!” Weiss assured her. “Now, do you want my feet or not?” She asked. Ruby nodded enthusiastically, a huge grin plastered on her face. “Good. On your knees then.”

Ruby frowned, confused, but did as she was told, kneeling down before Weiss as the heiress sat on the bed. Weiss lifted her right foot, aiming it at Ruby’s head, before smearing it all over her face. Ruby’s face glowed red, as Weiss’s foot rubbed all over it, getting it slightly wet with Ruby’s own saliva from her damp tights. The girl lifted her hands to grab Weiss’s foot, only to have her kick her hands away.

“No, ruby.” She told her. “You’re only allowed to use your mouth.” She told her. Ruby nodded, putting her hands behind her back as Weiss’s toes slipped between her lips. She suckled on them a little, enjoying having those beautiful perfect toes in her mouth, as her wet lips wrapped around each one of them. Weiss was a little uneasy at first, but soon came round to having Ruby worship her feet.

“So, when you say you like feet, you mean sexually, don’t you?” Weiss asked Ruby, as the younger girl sucked her toes. The redhead blushed, embarrassed to admit that her body heated up, and the place between her legs grew wet whenever she thought about a girl’s feet, saw feet, and especially when she was sucking on the sexiest toes imaginable.

Weiss didn’t need a verbal response, Ruby’s blush being all the answer she needed. However, the girl still nodded, the heiress’s nylon covered toes still lodged in her mouth as she tasted them with her tongue. The white haired girl smiled, giggling as she used her left foot to tease Ruby, sliding it up her legs and up her skirt, lifting the skirt higher and higher. Ruby whimpered on the foot in her mouth, as she felt Weiss’s toes prod her tender place through her thin panties.

“My my, Ruby, you’re so wet!” Weiss giggled in excitement, beginning to enjoy this. Ruby was getting undeniable more and more aroused as Weiss rubbed the soaking wet patch on the girl’s underwear with her toes, with her partner still sucking on her other foot. 

Weiss went on teasing the poor girl for a while, thinking about how the tables had turned. In just a few short minutes, she had gone from being bound and helpless, at the mercy of the silver eyed huntress, to now dominating said girl by exploiting her foot fetish. The heiress struggled to grip the hem of Ruby’s panties with her toes, not used to wearing tights, before finally doing so and pulling her underwear down just enough to reveal Ruby’s dripping wet pussy. 

The young girl was understandably embarrassed that Weiss had seen her private area, but her embarrassment was replaced almost entirely with arousal as Weiss’s foot returned to pleasuring her, this time without her underwear to get in the way. With her panties halfway down her thighs, Ruby felt Weiss’s toes prod her virgin hole, teasing entry but not actually doing so. Instead, she moved them further up the inexperienced girl’s slit to her throbbing clitoris, rubbing it gently at first, before going a little harder.

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” Weiss asked Ruby, rubbing her clit with her foot while the girl obediently sucked on her toes. Ruby let out a whimpered response nodding. Due to her lack of experience, as well as indulging in her fetish, it didn’t take much stimulation from Weiss to get Ruby to cum.

Ruby let out a whimpered cry, as her body shook with raw pleasure. She orgasmed, soaking Weiss’s already wet foot with her juices as her body was flooded with feelings of sheer bliss.

“Did you like that?” Weiss asked. Ruby nodded.

“Y-yes...” She whispered, embarrassed. Weiss forced Ruby to look up at her, lifting her face up with her right foot, also raising her left to her mouth. From this distance, Ruby could smell her own cum on Weiss’s foot, and could taste it too when Weiss forced it into her mouth. Ruby didn’t resist, doing as Weiss wanted her to and cleaning the heiress’s foot of her own juices.

“You really do love feet, don’t you?” Weiss asked. Ruby confirmed with a nod, tasting her delectable sweet nectar as Weiss’s right foot now ventured between her legs. 

At that moment, without a second of warning, the door to team RWBY’s dorm swung open, revealing a familiar black haired huntress. The seemed distracted, before her amber eyes focussed on the scene before her. There, in her dorm, Blake saw Ruby kneeling on the floor, skirt flipped up and panties almost around her knees, while Weiss sat on the bed in her underwear and a pair of Ruby’s tights, with one of her feet inside of Ruby’s mouth while the other was rubbing between her legs.

Like a deer in the headlights, Blake stopped in her tracks, blinking and rubbing her eyes in disbelief at what she was seeing. Her cheeks glowed a deep crimson, as Weiss and Ruby looked up at her, terrified at how she might react. 

Suddenly, as calmly as anything, Blake shook her head and simply closed the door after backing out of the room. Ruby and Weiss shared a confused look, deciding it was best they get dressed and never speak of this again.

 

“Hey Blake! Did you get your book?” Yang called, as Blake retuned from their dorm. The cat girl shook her head.

“No... I think this weather’s messing with my head...” She told her partner. “I just walked into our dorm, and I could have sworn that I saw... never mind...” She told Yang, shaking her head in disbelief.

“Maybe you should drink some water?” Yang suggested, offering Blake a bottle of water with ice cubes in it. The cat girl thanked her and took it, drinking the whole thing and splashing some on her face to rid her mind of the scene she had just witnessed.


End file.
